Camp Tales 3-1: War of Cards
by soulripper13
Summary: Tusk and Steven introduce the beans scout to a new card battling game, which they seem to take interest in, then suddenly more people kids are getting attracted to the game but will this game stay just for fun or will it attract a fierce competition between the scouts. especially when the kids started playing for ante
1. War of Cards

The sun was rising Camp Kidney as Tusk and Steven were sitting at a table in the mess hall playing with cards.

"I attack your Warrior #3 with Ironhorn, which has 17 attack compared to your 16 defense" Tusk said as Steven placed his card to his left

"And there's my card" Steven said as Tusk placed his card at the bottom of his deck shuffling

"Nice move" Steven said as the Jellies finishing their breakfast sat beside them

"Hey what you up to" Lazlo asked watching the game

"Playing War of Cards" Tusk said as the scouts continued watching

"I Attacked you last turn so you get to attack me" Tusk said as Steven drew a new card

"Flame Tiki with 12 atatck, just let me draw and...Yes" Tusk said putting his card down

"Stone Crab with 10 defense and since were playing on a water field it gains 3 points and there goes your last monster" Tusk said as Steven stood up

"Good game" Steven said

"Fantastic" Raj clapped

"Hey can you teach us to play your game?" Lazlo asked as Tusk rubbed his chin

"Sure, hey Steven you mind lending Lazlo your deck" Tusk asked as he did so

"You ever play the card game war, it's basically the same thing but with monsters, highest number wins" Tusk insturcted as Lazlo nodded

"Now we both start with the same number of cards, a deck can have any amount, both player have to have the same number, draw one card from the deck and set it down" Tusk instructed as Lazlo did so

"Treasure hunter" Lazlo read the card

"You see the two numbers, 15 is red, that's your monster's attack the 12 is blue that's defense; since you get first turn you'r attacking this time, My monster has to have a higher defense number to defeat your card" Tusk said drawing

"Ghost Ship, it has 16 attack but since i'm defending with 6 plus 3 from the water bonus you defeat that card with 15 to 9" Tusk explained

"Hooray" Lazlo cheered

"Now You put Treasure hunter in the bottom of your deck as it re-enters, my defeated Ghost Ship enters the crypt meaning I cant use it, Now I'm attacking" Tusk said drawing

"I Play "Judgement" with 15 attack" Tusk said as Lazlo drew

"Ruby Eagle with 12 defense" lazlo said putting his card in the crypt pile as they redrew

"Possesed Tank with 14 attack" Lazlo said as Tusk drew smiling placing the card down

" I Play Metorite, It has no attack but it has 20 defense" Tusk said

"I Think I get it now" Lazlo said as the two continued played until the announcements. tusk and Steven put their decks away as the scout walked outside with the others for announcements as Lumpus and Slinkman walked out.

"Scout today's activities will be fishing at 12:00 then archery at 2:00 and lastly hiking at 5:00" Slinkman said

"And since It's Monday Jelly Cabin and Refried Cabin will be operating the Hot dog wagon in town" Slinkman added as the scouts went about their activities.


	2. Discovery

The boys were setting up their wagon as Raj opened a pack of paper hats putting them as the other beans followed suit as Clam was shaking the mustard bottle. Lazlo flipped the sign declaring themselves as open. Tusk sat in the kart drinking from a bottle of water as he watched the Jellies making hot dogs. Steven was sitting in the passenger seat beat boxing and Jakk in the back chewing a wad of gum blowing a bubble.

"You think the others are having a good time" Tusk asked fumbling with the radio placing a tape in. The tape was an instrumental version of Flashlight by Parliament as Steven beat-boxed along with the song.

"How do you guys think the others are doing back at Camp" Jakk asked pulling a napkin as he spit his wad of gum in it placing it in the glove-box as Raj shrugged

"I'm just disappointed to be missing the activities" Raj stated toasting the hotdog buns

"What, archery sucks, Lee beats us everytime" Tusk stated pulling out his handheld playing on that

"Not every time" Lazlo stated wiping the counter as Tusk sighed

"Remember that time he and Andy got in an arrow-splitting contest" Tusk stated as Steven breathed deeply

"I Thought It'd never end" Steven stated as customers started showing and getting their hotdogs as Shira and Millie walked up. Shira wearing red red sweater and cargo pants, Millie wearing a baby blue dress.

"Hey babe" Steven called out waving as Shira blushed adjusting her glasses

"I promised Millie I'd buy her a hot dog" Shira said putting some money on the counter as Lazlo reached a pair of tongs into a hot pot of water pulling out a steaming wiener. Lazlo dropped it landing into one of Raj's buns as the elephant slid the plate to clam spraying a stream of mustard causing it stopped right in front of the two.

"That was fast" Shira said picking up the paper plate handing it to Millie as the two sat on the edge of one of the stores

"Umm Millie, you got a little" Shira gestured pointing to the corner of her lip as the Polar bear licked the side of her flips spreading the stain. Shira handed her a napkin to wipe with cleaning the stain. Millie crumpled up the napkin placing it in her pocket tugging on Shira's shoulder as the wolf looked at her

"I need to use the restroom" Millie whispered as Shira nodded

"Well then go, you don't have to ask permission" Shira stated as Millie got up walking into the convince store as she opened the door causing the bell to ring

"Hello Millie, need help with anything" The owner asked as Millie shook her head heading to the restroom in the small store. she opened the wooden door entering the cramped bathroom

"Man this has to be the smallest bathroom I've ever seen" Millie thought holding out her arm able to touch both walls. upon pulling up her dress and sitting down she saw something at her feet. it was a small rectangle piece of black paper on the floor. Millie peeled it up reading

"Mr. Snow, 3, 2" Millie read the stained card as she looked at the picture, the font of the card was white and showed a snowman like creature. Taking a liking to the picture on the card Millie stood up adjusting her dress as sliding the card into her dress pocket.


	3. Lunch Shift

Millie left the bathroom as she walked up to the counter, placing a stick of gum on the counter

"That'll be 50 cents" The cashier said as Millie emptied her pocket putting two quarters on the wooden counter as the cashier noticed her card

"I see you're into War of Cards, nice choice" He said as she looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?"

The cashier explianed the concept of the game to her and how trading cards worked

"You can also get a pack for a buck, comes with three random cards" The cashier told her as Mimi looked at pocket, she had the money so she decided why not handing. even though she didn't understand the game she thought the drawings looked neat, handing the cashier a crumpled bill and he handed her a thin foil sleeve as she shrugged leaving.

Mimi made her way to Shira who was flirting with Steven in back of the kart. he was dangling a hot dog at her as she bit it

"Can you two get a room?" Tusk asked sitting in the passenger seat as the two toned it down as Millie approched

"Oh Back already?" Shira asked standing up dusting off as she squeezed out of the Kart

"Catch you later" Steven said gently patting her as Shira noticed Millie's foil sleeve

"Trading Cards?" Shira said confused as Millie handed it to her

"War of Cards, me and Tusk play that game, Open em Up Millie, see what you got" Steven said as Shira handed the pack back the small bear as she slowly tore the foil revealing the black cards as she flipped them over looking at them before showing them. they were pretty basic cards but she found them intresting as Steven checked his watch

"Hey Tusk why not take a break for a quickmatch" Steven suggested as Tusk shrugged the two pulled out their deck handing them for the other to shuffle. after being handed their respective decks the two began to play. Their game gained the attention of the kids who circled around as the two sat at a picnic were being brought out as fast as they were defeated.

Lazlo was preparing hotdogs for the passerbys who where watching the game

"Wow a lot of people are into this game" Lazlo said serving a hotdog to a customer who circled the table

"What'd I Miss"

"Yeah, people are watching them play, and those people are hungry" Jakk added running his knife across a piece of wood as the Jelly were understanding what he was getting to

"So let clear this up to make sure we're all on the same page" Raj stated pulling a tray off warm buns out

"I'm suggested we get some of the scouts and have a small contest next monday, people will want to watch, and we sell lunch, it will increase our profits" Jakk stated as Lazlo thought it over

"It sounds like a good idea" The monkey stated as the match between the two was nearly over as Tusk played his last card admitting defeat as Steven put his deck away as Shira hugged him

"A nice cold milkshake for The Victor" She said as Steven looked her wrapping his arm around her  
"I'll take you up on that, see you guys later" Steven said walking off with Shira

"Dude where you going?" Tusk said as the two walked off

"The nerve of that guy, walking off being taking down the stand"

"What about all the time you sneak off with Amber" Jakk countered folding his knife as the boar rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... fair enough" The boar admitted as the five of them took down the Hotdog stand hooking it up to the Kart

"Let's get back to Camp, Steven can walk" Jakk stated as he took out the spare key putting it in the Kart starting it

"Sweet revenge, Steven going to be livid" Tusk smiled.

"He'll probably be too busy eating out Shira...out with Shira, poor phrasing" Jakk admitted.

"Hey Lazlo, speaking of relationships, how is it going with Patsy" Tusk asked as he looked nervously questioning how he knew that to reply that he saw them kissing a while back.


	4. Felix

The Bean were hauling the Kart down the road to the campsite as Tusk turned up the radio as the dashed down the pavent road.

"Do you really think the War of Cards matches was a good idea?" Jakk asked in the pasenger seat as Tusk looked at him

"It was you idea, you're questioning it now?" Tusk stated driving the kart as Jakk looked at him

"Just asking"

The Kart drove back into the Camp Kidney Pulling the Hot Dog wagon as the Jellies left the metal box heading to their cabin as Tusk locked it up as the two approched the cabin Tusk scratched his chin

"I have to admit it was a good idea, not our best but good, but the rest of the crew was good at ideas" Tusk stated

"Felix" Jakk stated as Tusk chuckled as he walked along side Jakk

"Yeah, Like Felix- no Felix" Jakk gestured pointing as Slinkman was escorting a new kid around Camp

"Wait that is Felix" Tusk said looking at the brown fox with red slick hair wearing a black Tshirt and shorts as the two approched him

"Felix what are you doing at Camp Kidney?" Tusk asked as Felix was a bit surprised

"Oh Hey Guys, sorry, I would've called but dead battery" Felix remarked in sarcasm making it clear he wanted to surprise them as Tusk chuckled

"It's great to see you" Jakk said as Slinkman looked at his clipboard

"Well Felix, I've get you a uniform and have it sent to your cabin, you will be bunking in Refried Cabin to Take the empty space since Andy's Transfer" The slug said as Felix looked

"What happened to Andy?" Felix asked scratching his head

"He promoted to Tomato scout, left me in charge" Tusk answered as Felix turned facing the boar

"He Left you in charge?" Felix gestuered not surprised, consider Tusk was always his second in command as Slinkman left leaving the three

"Well, show me to the cabin" Felix requested as Tusk obliged leading the fox to Refried cabin as thet entered. Felix was taken in by decoration

"Yeah, classic HPD Decorating" Felix statted

"I Guess you can have Andy's bed, as he's not here,just be considerate, we kept it out of respect" Task stated as Felix put his hand over chest

"I Would be honored to Have Andy's bed" Felix stated opening the nightstand near the bed examing the contents before closing it as he sat on the bed.

"These sheets are comfy" Felix added laying down pulling a comb from his pocket running it thru his hair

"So, Where's Steven, and Mimi; she left too right?" Felix asked streching

"Steven's out with his girlfriend, and Mimi's at Acorn Flats" Jakk stated setting on his bed as Tusk pulled out his handheld turning it on

"Acorn Flats?" Felix said confused

"The Squirrel Scouts, basically a bunch of Girls, their pretty nice though" Jakk stated as Felix smirked

"No worries, women love me,but The interesting fact, Tell me about Steven's Girlfriend" Felix smirked as they procceded to tell him about Shira as chuckled at the though of Steven finding love

"So what did I miss while i was away?" Felix asked as Tusk and Jakk filled Felix in on all the adventures they had as Felix eagerly listened into the stories as Felix smirked

"I Have a Wicked Idea" Felix said huddling the three together as he whispered to them

"Felix, you're crazy" Jakk complemented as Felix smiled

"Crazy as a fox my friends" He siad bowing in praise as Tusk turned of his hand held

"I Say we do it" Tusk added as the three smirked, waiting for Steven to return to the Cabin, the wolf entered

"I Can't believe you two, making me walk all the way back" Steven said covered in sweat

"What a bit of exercise never hurt anyone" Jakk said as Steven laid on his bed tired as a set of arm grabbed at him from under. Steven quickly pulled dragging Felix out from under.

"Felix..., don't ever do that again" Steven replied surprised to see him.


End file.
